Looking for your face
by RennyyRenn
Summary: Rei has lost her memory and it's up to Minako to remind her of the love they share. Slight OOC on Rei's behalf, but lets face it, she's OOC around Minako most of the time anyway. Cause that's exactly the way Minako likes her Reiko; fluffy, with a dash of lemon. (;
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, just borrowing the characters. (:**

**Rei loses her memories, and Minako is determined not to let her Rei-Chan forget her. **

* * *

Raven hair fell like a waterfall, the wind swirling the long locks in a playful manner.

Rei stood near the entrance of her grandfathers shrine, sweeping the walkway. It was nearly winter, her breath visible in the chilly air, curling like fingers. The miko outfit she wore kept the breeze from chilling her, yet was loose enough for fluid movement.

The broom was set down against a nearby wooden pillar as the miko took a small break. From within the folds of her robes, she removed a small pad of paper and a pen.

The ebony haired miko leaned against the pillar, looking down the unswept stairway to the sidewalk below.

She sighed as a breeze swept her hair back, making her eyes water from the cold. Blinking away the moisture, her eyes refocused, and at the bottom of the stairs stood a woman.

Her hair was long, pale and wind blown, the hair at the crown of her head pulled back and secured with a crimson bow. A cream colored scarf was wrapped haphazardly around her slender neck, and a black trench coat hugged her curves. Lavender eyes locked with azure and the woman smiled.

Rei's heart hammered in her chest, her hand unconsciously dropping her pen. It rolled all the way down the stairs until it hit the leather boots of the somewhat familiar woman.

The woman reached down and picked up the pen, before starting up the stairs. The miko froze as she ascended towards her, an almost predatory grin on her face.

When the blonde reached the stair just below hers, baby blues met lavender and she spoke.

"You dropped this" her voice was quiet, yet held subtle strength.

Rei looked down at the outstretched hand and then at her own immediately flushing. The woman the smiled, grabbing the pad of paper from the miko's limp hand, scribbling onto the surface before grabbing Rei's wrist and placing the pen and paper into her hand, closing her fingers over the items.

Before Rei could react, the woman leaned forward, kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear.

"I've missed you Reiko."

The miko blinked several times, the vanilla scent of the familiar woman causing a wave of nostalgia over her. Upon realizing what the woman had said; flushed an even deeper shade of red.

With mischief dancing in her eyes, the blonde turned and started down the stairs.

Rei looked down at the pad of paper: an address and a phone number were imprinted onto the sheet. Finally coming back to her senses in time to ask a single question.

"What's your name?" The miko yelled.

Without pausing the blonde turned slightly yelling back "Minako", and the mischievous blue eyes, swaying hips, and crimson bow were gone.

Rei's eyes were wide and starting to blur from lack of blinking as memories glazed before her.

"Minako" she breathed, and then Rei was scrambling for her pen and paper.

* * *

**I know it's short, but this is the first chapter of maybe 3 or 4. I contemplated putting the second chapter with the first but I feel like the cliffie at the end was just too good to pass up. Reviews are welcome and very much appreciated, Thanks for reading! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, just borrowing the characters.**

**Now this chapter is M rated, it involves sex between two women. Obviously you are here because you ship this couple, but if you are here to bash it, I kindly ask you to click back, about twice. Now that I've gotten that off my chest, onto the story!**

* * *

Heeled boots clicked their way to the high rise luxury flats ahead. Bags upon bags were hooked all the way up toned arms. To say that Minako was tired would be an understatement, she was exhausted. Shopping really took a lot out of a girl, you know? Being the heiress to a designer company didn't help her addiction to material items, especially when she was easily recognized and given anything she wanted, for free. She drifted gracefully into the lobby, striding over the the shiny double doors.

Pushing the Elevator button, she stood patiently until the doors opened, before slipping inside. Once inside she sighed, oh how her feet ached! She really should have broken in her boots before going on an 8 hour shopping spree! The doors slid open on the 17th floor, and the blonde strode out of the cubicle and up to her door.

Sliding her key into the deadbolt, she shimmied her bags off her sore arms onto the foyer floor. She kicked her boots off and padded over to her closet. She slipped on a pair of sweat pants and matching tank top, groping the wall for the light switch in the bathroom.

After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she grabbed her keys and slippers and headed down to the lobby once more.

Making her way over to the mailboxes, the blonde was lost in her thoughts about a certain raven haired Miko.

It had been 6 months since the incident. Rei and Minako had been walking home from their weekly date, it was a Saturday night, during the heart of spring. They had had a pleasant night, they saw a movie and had a nice dinner. Rei was smiling slightly, fingers intertwined with her partners. It was peaceful for a few moments, The hustle and bustle of Tokyo had quieted, and left a sense of calm over the streets.

"Did you like the movie?" A dark eyebrow rose in response.

"You didn't like it?" The blonde asked.

The ebony haired woman smirked, "You know chick flicks aren't really my thing."

Minako rolled her eyes, "Oh whatever, you were the one who pulled out a mountain of tissues from your pocket."

The miko chuckled, "That's because you have a tendency to pick sappy movies, which are poorly written I might add. I am then subjected to your blubbering, and become your personal tissue "

The blonde stopped, "I do NOT blubber!" She shouted indignantly. "And of COURSE I'm going to cry! He sacrificed himself for the girl he loves!"

Rei stopped at the corner, waiting for the walk signal, "Just like every other chick flick." She sighed indifferently.

Minako caught up to the raven haired Miko, "So are you saying that you, Hino Rei, don't like chick flicks at all?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying" she drawled.

"But you're a chick!" Minako cried incredulously, as if that was all the explanation she needed.

Lavender eyes darkened, now violet orbs piercing azure, "I am very aware of that Minako, as I'm sure you are too."

Rei pulled Minako flush against her, her lips grazing the blondes ear sensually, and Minako gasped, her arousal already pooling at her core. "But if you feel like you need to be reminded of that fact," Rei backed Minako up against the closest building, slipping a knee between the blondes, "I would be happy to oblige." She caught blondes lobe between her teeth, nipping softly at the flesh. Her hand abandoned the slim waist of the heiress, slipping under the short sundress, cupping her hot sex.

Minako moaned softly at the warmth of the hand, and sighed as the Miko nibbled her way along the slightly tanned skin of her neck.

Rei smirked, withdrawing her hand, and shifting her weight away from the flushed blonde. She turned to walk back to the crosswalk, when a hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her back. Minako had switched their positions, with Rei up against the brick wall and Minako's knee wedged between jean clad legs.

"Don't start something you can't finish Rei-ko." She purred, her hands popping the button of the Miko's jeans open at the mention of the '-ko'. Rei flushed, "Don't call me that." She growled.

Minako's predatory smile did nothing to help her arousal, "Don't say things you don't mean."

Nimble fingers had slipped under silk and lace, grazing the surface of Rei's sex. Her hips bucked in anticipation, eyelashes fluttering closed. Minako kissed her then, lips and tongues dancing, breathy moans and heavy breathing breaking the silence of the area.

The blonde slid two fingers to the Mikos core, caressing her clit. Rei gripped Minako's forearm as her fingers circled her dripping entrance.

"Do you like that Reiko?" Her voice was quiet, her hot breath tickling the ravens ear, as Rei grunted in response.

"That's not an answer." Her fingers slowed their movements, and Rei ground her hips in search of friction.

"Minako," Rei growled. "Don't fuck with me right now."

Her response was a smirk and a cocky, "Oh, but isn't that what you want?"

Rei was about ready to knock the blondes hand away and head home, when the blonde roughly assaulted the ravens clit, making Rei gasp in surprise.

"Now, be a good girl and tell me what you want."

Rei was having a hard time putting words together, she was overwhelmed by the sensations the blonde was causing, but she managed a few.

"I.. want..." She sucked in a breath as Minako's fingers picked up speed.

"Tell me."

A moan slipped through the Miko's swollen lips, as she felt the coiling of desire in the pit of her stomach.

Rei wanted the blonde fuck her senseless, "I want you to fuck me." Rei ground or through clenched teeth.

Minako's smile was sadistic, "With pleasure."

And before Rei had the chance to blink, the blonde shoved two fingers into the Miko, causing Rei to cry out in response. Her fingers pumped rapidly, her thumb pressing into her sensitive bud.

The raven's chest was heaving now, head thrown back, her long bangs sticking to her forehead, and hips rocking in time with Minako's rhythm. Her climax was nearing and as if Minako could read her mind she added a finger, picked up the pace and whispered, "Open your eyes. I want you to watch me make you come."

The raven forced heavy lids open, violet orbs clouded with desire and love, locking with Minako's baby blues, which swirled with mutual desire and love, but there was an underlying glint that screamed 'You are MINE.'

Rei's breaths were coming in short gasps now, hips slamming against Minako's fingers as she prayed for release. And as if Minako was created solely to answer them, attacked Rei's clit with a vengeance.

Minako's voice was quiet, but her words were commanding "Come for me, Reiko."

Their eye contact was severed when violet eyes squeezed shut as the Miko's inner muscles clenched around the blondes fingers. A growl of pleasure ripped it's way up her throat. Her hips jerked feverishly, and her hands squeezed the blondes forearm, as Rei rode out the intense orgasm. Minako kissed her then, slowly and sensually, helping bring the Miko back to the present.

Dark lashes fluttered open, a genuine smile pulling at the corners of Rei's mouth. Minako slipped her soaked fingers from Rei, earning a shudder from the Miko.

Minako brought her fingers up to her lips, a pink tongue darting out, licking up the sweet essence that was Rei.

Now if Rei hadn't been watching with utter fascination and attention, she wouldn't have noticed the bright lights coming straight for them. Realizing what was about to happen, Rei shoved Minako a good ten feet, her senshi training snapping to the forefront of her mind. But that was all she had time for as the semi truck struck her, sending her crashing through the windshield.

She was dazed for a good minute until her eyesight came back. Blood marred her vision, as she searched for confirmation that Minako was alive. When she was about to succumb to the mental anguish that she did not infact save Minako, blue eyes glossy with tears appeared before her, and it was only then that she allowed the darkness to take her.

* * *

**And that's chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I would have had it out earlier but I'm in the process of sorting through my belongings, as I am moving in a month. The next chapter should be up in a couple days, so stay tuned! Reviews are appreciated, and I thank you in advance. (:**

**And thank you to all who reviewed: Urooj , sailorvmars , Volchise , Minakorei1722 , and heartbreak3r. Thank you! *hugs* (:**


End file.
